soulhuntfandomcom-20200215-history
Bushido Sakimaru
Johan "Bushido" Sakimaru 'is the main protagonist and titular character of the manga, ''Soul Hunt. He is a 15 year-old thief who had to suffer growing up alone, learning from what happens to others. As a result, he became a bandit and was infamous in his village for his notorious schemes. However, he was evenetually put into a situation where he was forced to travel with a companion to collect all of the Souls of Soul Hunters so that he may restore the balance of the world. His mission in his eyes is more so to find out the reason of him being forced to live alone in solitude, and to discover the disappearance of his mother. Appearance |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| : '''Catchphrase :: "You Bastards need to die!" |} Bushido has a t-shirt that has a agiant J on it. This represents what the first letter of his name starts with. He then wears shorts along with a special type of sandals/flip flops that was given to him by his mother. Bushido has a lot of hair. He has a huge, thick afro (similar to Huey Freeman's) that sticks straight up but on a crooked slant. Personality Bushido is a rude, impolite, nasty, brave, fierce, loyal and extremely honest guy. Though his personality implies he is a lier, he does not lie as he feels there is no need to lie to anyone. Despite being brave, Bushido is not above being cocky when the situation demands it. Bushido is not above being sinister or sneaky at all if it helps his own personal gain. This makes him come off as somewhat of a trickster and arrogant. Bushido may be many things however, he is very loyal to his friends, even if he doesn't show it most of the time. This was most reconized when he went to go save Sora from Count Igasi and he admitted that he cared for her, otherwise he would not even bother saving her. Background Information Synopsis Demon Raft Chapter 1: The Village Bandit Johan started out with his gang as they stare at a picture of Johan's face on a wanted sign. They all then talk about how they are going to raid the empire for all of their gold and goods. However, they are soon interrupted by the general's soldiers, who ask them to stay down. Bushido orders his boys to leave as he will handle the soldiers. Bushido makes quick work of the soldiers by overpowering them. After defeating most of them, Bushido sadistically kills the last one, as he begs for mercy. Afterwards, he goes to meet up with his boys. However, they are caught by 10x the guards that Bushido previously fought. The four of them stares at the guards as they wonder how they are going to fight these guys. Bushido then gets the idea of actually fighting those guys head on. He warns his men of the risk it will be and they all agree to help him all the way. When the fighting starts, Bushido immediately dodges a few of the soldiers' attacks and then runs with them across one path of the bridge. He then beats down on them and slices some up with his sword. He then uses an unusual attack, which causes many of the soldiers to go flying. He is then seen about to kill the remaining men with his sword. However, he, Gomi and Yashuko hears Sanjo crying for help. The three then gets over there to find Sanjo all beaten down. Angered by this, Bushido tells Yashuko and Gomi to take Sanjo and leave. Once they leave, Bushido powers up and prepares to go crazy on them. He then uses his Rapid-Cyclone Barrage to beat down on some. He then slashes some others up and then punches another guy to a building. Afterwards, one guy kicks him in the back, injuring him. Bushido then flees from the battlefield and continues to run until he runs into a girl named Sora. Chapter 2: Shadow Crops Bushido is arguing with Sora until she threatens to tell the authorities about him. He doesn't seem to be fazed by this and dares her to tell them. He then bolts out of there. Bushido then heads to town to try and find his boys so he can start up some more mayhem. Just as he is about to reach a corner, he is caught by the soldiers who found him with the help of Sora. Angered, Bushido prepares to take care of the soldiers once and for all. Throughout the fight, Bushido is thrashing them about, killing them via feet and his sword. After a few minutes of fighting, he finds himself standing in a pool of blood. After that, he is seen running away from the reinforcements. He then finds himself trapped in a building with the soldiers closing in on him. The soldiers manages to get inside and follow Bushido outside. Bushido then witnesses the soldiers turn on Sora and they throw her into him. When they both get up, Bushido grudingly decides to help Sora only if she gives him 250 ryo. After she agrees, Bushido prepares to finish the soldiers. Sora wishes him luck but he tells her to keep it. Bushido thrashes the soldiers and then gains Sora's ryo and heads off, with her following. The two heads off and stumbles upon Bar, Home For Idiots. When they get inside, Bushido explains to Sora that he chose to go to the bar because they are much cheaper compared to other high stake places with insane prices. When they get to the counter, Bushido asks the manager for some "Weeze" because it was known as one of the most deadly liquors in the world. When they leave, Bushido finishes the beverage and heads towards Turnback Cave. Sora tries to convince him otherwise but Bushido calls her out for being afraid. When they go inside, he scares her and starts laughing maniacally until the light starts to return and they arrive at a field of crop cirlces. As they try to understand what is going on, they are interrupted by a mysterious voice. The two meet Sudaika Mochibaja and he explains to them the secrets that lie within the crops circles, revealing a hidden realm under the earth. Bushido however does not believe a single word that Sudaika has said and plans to prove him otherwise by beating him up. Sora tries to keep Bushido calm but he loses control and attacks Sudaika. Sudaika easily dodges Bushido and jums on him and escapes. Bushido then swears to get him next time. Chapter 3: A Refined Quest When Bushido gets up, Sora starts to make fun of him, which causes him to insult her and they go their separate ways. As Bushido goes on his own quest, he runs into Sudaika who apparently didn't get far. Bushido swears to kill his enemy and rushes at him. He gets punched in the face but recovers quickly and uses his Rapid-Cyclone Barrage and gets a hit on Sudaika in his eyes. Sudaika then explains to Bushido that he has an actual purpose in this fight. Bushido gets confused and the latter explains to him that he has no hope of winning the fight if he has no motivation or any pushing force to help him win the fight. This surprises Bushido and he becomes puzzled when he sees several Sudaika's. Sudaika then gets Bushido with his own version of the Rapid-Cyclone Barrage, sending Bushido to the ground. Bushido however gets back up and gathers a large portion of his soul resonance and kicks Sudaika in the gut, telling him that he will kill him too fast to feel pain. As they both strike one another, they realize that they are more even than expected. Both Bushido and Sudaika then begins trading blows between each other until Sudaika gains the advantage and beats down on Bushido. Before Sudaika kills Bushido, Sora comes back and saves him from death. Bushido wonders what she wants but gets angered when Sudaika kidnaps Sora and steals his sword and runs off. Bushido manages to get up and and plans on finding Sudaika and making him suffer. Bushido finds a map that has the location of his enemy and goes and searches through the mountains to find him. When Bushido finds Sudaika, he plans to rescue Sora, get his sword back and defeat him. When they begin their rematch, Bushido easily takes the advantage, startling both him and Sudaika. When the latter threatens him, Bushido eggs him on to attack. Bushido is amazed at Sudaika's control over his wavelength and soul resonance. Sudaika then converts this soul resonance into starlight energy, temporarily blinding Bushido long enough to thrash him around the battlefield. Sudaika then sends Bushido into a boulder. Bushido jumps from inside the hole and gathers a lot of soul resonance. Afterwards, he promises to kill Sudaika and tricks him and gets his sword back. Chapter 4: Blade of Majesty After getting his sword back, Bushido rushes out at Sudaika, planning to lay the final hit. Hit attack is a success and his sword goes straight through Sudaika. As Bushido claims victory, he is cheered by Sora. This celebration is cut short when Sudaika imprints the Talon Mark on Bushido, branding him with the curse that is granted to all Soul Hunters. He then explains to Bushido that his journey is just about to begin as Chapter 5: Bushido-kun vs Chogan Chapter 6: Battle of the Lost Souls Techniques Martial Arts Bushido's style of martial arts is very unique. It combines a wild-like style of fighting and hand-to-hand combat along with other skills like break dancing to form one martial arts style. He calls this Tai-zu-ko! Despite the lack of exectuion and accurate attacking rates, Bushido's style is proven to be effective. When in a crowd, he usually combines a break-dancing move involving feet and quickly twirls himself in order to give off a vibe that he is attacking with 5-6 feet instead of 2-3. He has also demonstrated this using his hands as well. Abilities/Attacks *'Rapid-Phoenix Barrage: '''Bushido goes on his hands and spins as if he was dancing however, he strikes opponents using his feet. In addition, his attack is so fast that it gives off the assumption that he is attacking with not 2 but 6 feet simaltaneously. *'Rapid-Cyclone Barrage: Bushido does the same thing that he does with his feet however, he is attacking with his hands at full force and with tremendous speed. *'Shattering Spike Ball: '''Bushido does a spin-trick and twirls so fast that he becomes like a spinning top or ball and attacks his opponent head on. He is always wielding his sword when doing this however. *'Soul Reaping: 'Using his Soul Hunter, Bushido goes on a full-fledged attack and stabs his opponent. He then rips his opponent to shreds by following through with the attack. *'Heat Exauhstion: 'Bushido sends out a wave of pure heat and inferno. In addition, the foe is burned. *'Fire Gate Seal: 'Using the mark on his hand, Bushido sends out a sealing blazing burial that traps his opponents inside of a gate. *'Phoenix Buster: 'Bushido's aura flares up, creating a field of upsurging Soul Resonance. Afterwards, kicks his opponent into the air to execute a 10-slash cycle. However on the last hit, the aura of the attack takes the form of a phoenix, crashing on and through the opponent, destroying their soul resonance. *'Chaos Corruption: 'Bushido summons two soul hunters, one in each hand, and plants them into the ground. Bushido then releases a tremendous amount of soul resonance into the swords, creating a huge explosion of soul resonance and pressure. In addition, Bushido replenishes his soul resonance when he uses this technique, however, after he used it, Bushido feels a bit of strain. *'Dragon Seal: 'This seal summons a gigantic dragon. Bushido can only use this seal for 10 minutes on account of the massive amount of soul resonance it requires to keep the dragon in loyal control. *'Clone Ability: 'Bushido creates up to 3 clones of himself. These clones can attack the opponent, and run freely. *'Teleportation: 'Bushido concentrates his soul resonance onto one single spot and uses his mind to control his whereabouts. Once his thoughts are cleared, he is free from stress and disappears. He then reappears wherever he pleases. *'Blaze Release: Fire Dragon Ball: Bushido sends a portion of his soul resonance into Soul Hunter and forms an explosive ball of soul resonance. He then launches it at his opponent, exploding in a 15 metre radius on contact. *'Phoenix Dragon Barrage:' Bushido assaults his opponent and then hurls them into the air. He then starts bashing them with his fists, encoated with flames on them. Crimson Lotus *'Crimson Lotus: Demon Wind Blade: '''With his sword ignited and coated with black flames, Bushido strikes his opponent three times in a melody formula, inducing 3 times more pain after each succession. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dragon Blade: 'After a series of continuous destructive attacks, Bushido gathers a massive amount of Soul Resonance into Soul Hunter to unleash a final destructive wave of pure soul resonance, fused with his own spiritual entity. This attack is sure to kill anybody who gets hit, however it may only be used once in battle as it drains all the soul resonance of a person. Bushido however later on manages to push it up to three times. *'Crimson Lotus: Brilliant Dragon Flame: 'Bushido powers up to his Fusion Soul transformation in order to contain this technique's incredible power. He slashes his opponent with a wild attack, resulting in their spiritual half being locked away in the Demon Realm. *'Crimson Lotus: Crushing Fang: 'By concentrating an unsurmountable amount of soul resonance into Soul Hunter, Bushido slashes his opponent with a quick yet extremely effective slice, piercing through the foe's body. *'Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade: '''By sparking his soul resonance, Bushido is able to harness all of his power from any point in Soul Hunter. He then cuts up his opponent and ends it with a a full-powered punch, sending the enemy flying into a boulder. Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Hunter